


【千翠】Flower Playing （下）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Flower Playing （下）-lattice

【千翠】Flower Playing （下）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Flower Playing （下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **（上）** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f02adf1) [ **（中）** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900) **[（下）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f34d72b) ****[（番外）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)******

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

架空向，外卖员×花店老板。

本篇是第三人称的翠视角。

还会有一篇番外，大概是新晋小情侣一日出游（？）一类。终于要好好地写小情侣腻歪地谈恋爱啦（）

祝阅读愉快w  


\------------------分割线------------------  
  


**Flower Playing**

by lattice

**\---下---**

四月下旬的紫藤，成团成簇于支架攀爬。势头不输枝尖繁茂新叶，皆为正旺盛的生命力。日出渐早而渐热，人们已忘却不久前浸于雨水的烦闷滋味。于休息日坐于窗畔，伴着连绵鸣啼，屏幕内是吉祥物动画新番，笔电光亮需调至最高。一切皆为迅速而至，又似不留后路地忘情灼烧着，窜起的火苗恰似寒冷冬日的慰藉，具象化为林荫道斑驳的细碎日光，沾染烫金暖意源源不断地馈赠，无人能拒绝得了。

“我怎样都没问题的，不过真的好吗？有什么事电话里也能说的，没有必要为见我突然跑出来。你说有一定要当面讲的事……？守泽桑，还是先顾好你那边吧……？”

翠放下电话，女孩们交头接耳偷笑着，个中缘由不用明说。不能称之为秘密的所谓秘密，于小小街巷蔓延开来，势头如烈火般迅猛。收获意料外的诸多祝福，与莫名攀高的人气，虽后者原就存有。旅游旺季的开端，环绕于身畔口音难辨，高鼻梁的外国游客挂着单反接踵而至。花束成箱补货，日程连轴转，翠考虑过请帮工，而后顾及费用终却步。

总有某人叉腰大笑着不请自来，一副对任何事了然于心的模样——而只微笑便可驱散阴霾。努力搭配上佳的视觉效果，亦或怎样布置才更迎合顾客心意。围起相同款式的围裙，手持羊毛刷拭去浮尘。老式留声机缓缓运作着，古朴情歌缱绻悠长，与他摆放花束，一同记账。时间静止并无不好，即便是那样的大嗓门，也早于意料到前产生依赖。只是祈愿能够一直这样下去，是偶然掠过脑海的念想，又于下一秒连根斩断。

“总有一天你会在这里看到我噢！至少迄今为止，我还没放弃呢！”

清扫电视表面时，翠瞥见于浮尘间闪耀燃灼的，似火焰般光芒夺目的憧憬与热忱。那是不可避的信念，相较下一切皆为之逊色——翠能够深入理解，不如说那一刻的认同比以往都来得深刻。

所以才会说念头只是一闪而过，而已。

希冀成为拯救世界的英雄，主演特摄剧是自幼的执念。渴望为与曾经的他相似的，同样身处困境的孩子带去曙光，哪怕些微且虚幻。为此矢志不渝地努力，拥有充备经验与能力，并不甘于龙套。现实是数次幻灭，却于泥潭中挣扎起身。谈及这些，骄傲神色充盈着，是那样的光热之源，又会被谁真正讨厌。

而关系尚未界定。偶有的亲吻只蜻蜓点水，流连于面颊额头。“我正深爱着你”经由无数次无言确定，而将如何去爱，迄今尚未察明。翠自认为被擅自当作宝物，且是珍贵易碎的。于怀抱中每每气氛大好，冷不防冒出的伤人之语，翠自己也猝不及防。“你有整个世界要去拯救，所以还是请你去忙”，如此这般只被千秋当作撒娇，换来更热切的怀抱。

时光自是白驹过隙，相应的风景从不曾，也本不应囿于某处。而是泥潭，是沼泽，是牵绊，皆是翠自暴自弃为自己徒添的名号。正如这家花店，即便装潢精致，也只适于短暂休憩。跋涉中的行者本不应拘泥于此，而正将他层层围裹取暖的人，所向之处为光明一片。相较于一同奔赴，注定只得远观默然助威。将以爱意缝织而成的衣裳件件褪下，按原样叠好交还。不过是早晚。

客少些时他走出门。似是早候在那里，于不远处挥着手。石阶青苔相点缀，路畔紫藤尽数绽放，是正好的时节，枝叶繁茂绿意正浓。耳垂至面颊，缓缓流连至发梢，皆是温热的。是意料中的好消息，于他来不及回应的瞬间被轻吻脸颊。

“你这人怎么总这样……不过，恭喜你噢，真好呢。”

确是不受控制地轻笑着，不令他察觉端倪。祝贺是发自真心，而隐匿于背后的落寞并无归处，自生自灭罢了。

兴奋地上扬尾音，于那时谈及事关未来的计划，点滴皆含他在内。千秋去找佐贺美先生报喜，空留他于原地发愣。一日日终孕育出的离别过早又措手不及，而翠从不自信于是否拥有给予回应的能力：以恋人的身份相依相伴——即便他们的确相爱。行人往来匆匆，直射日光令人眩晕。是曾望眼欲穿渴求的，如约而至却难承受住。

或是终将离去那日，要怀揣怎样繁杂的心绪，如何组织道别的措辞。

“无所谓那样的事！日光或阴霾，我都会永远陪着你的，不是吗！”

是如此回应的，哈哈大笑的模样傻极了。

“所以啊高峯，为什么要同阳光道别？难道不是一直以来向往的吗！”

联系稍少是有意为之。阳光每每不适时直面而来，躲避渐为不受控制。而终有一次，那人露出不常见的失落神色。

“高峯，最近的你让我有些不明白，是我做错了什么吗？”

翠意料到早于他面前无言地全盘托出，伪装尽数卸下，一切皆难逃掉的。再怎样询问只是间接确认，而后仍旧那样笑着，石榴石般的眼眸中，光芒恒定未变。即便未有过多言语，于那刻翠莫名收获鼓舞，虽于旁人眼中只微不足道。

“不如说高峯的心意，对我而言是十分珍贵的宝物，虽然你大概不明白就是了！那么现在告诉你的话，还不算迟！”

有所疏离也是半同居的日子。同床怀抱大草莓和衣而卧，光晕掠过枝杈相连成片，晴日午后最适于懒懒地享受小憩。

“在你睡着前……还请尽快讲吧？”

没几句后鼾声会适时响起。经验之谈，翠大概相信。

“高峯，我啊，是在见你的第一眼便觉得：‘嗯，就是你，不会有错了！’”

翠稍稍打瞌睡，同时传来哈欠声入耳。总于这种情境存有微妙默契，无奈将头埋进被子里。

“从那时起，确切来讲是第一眼后，事关未来的安排，早已擅自把你作为一部分算在内了哦？虽然听起来确实很失礼就是了，我为此道歉！”

翠很想回一句那你还讲，话未出口便被略微强硬地揽进怀内。温热气息丝丝于耳畔游走，萦绕于其间弥散开来的是同样的洗发水清香。

“假若没有你，我那时说不定就真的止步了哦？想着送送外卖也没什么不好——不过尽可放心，你对我而言不是负累，不如说是相当重要的存在啊高峯？别的暂且不论，这一点不许你否认！”

说话间，头发被深深浅浅摩挲着。即便背对也深切感知的温热视线，也是时刻备好吸入怀中的强大引力。

“所以，即便如此也要拒绝亲吻吗？觉得为时尚早的话，我能理解。但终有一日不止如此，想和你做尽情侣间全部的事。”

迄今为止的逃避，长久来的惯性，不如称为寻求安定的本能之举。而下至琐碎日常，上至大而空的信念与梦想，早与对方同等地相融相牵。

“你是非常温柔的孩子。把菜店继承权让给司法考试失利的哥哥，为家人的幸福舍弃原有的安定，背景离乡什么的……”

“这是，理所应当的事。”他打断千秋的絮叨，“不是什么损失……大概。否则也没办法遇见你，或许是这样？”

些微倦意笼罩下，不如说未经修饰而吐露的，如非真心便也不余其他。而后千秋称翠那时做出相当厉害的发言。以至于同佐贺美先生的闲谈，鼓励虽只寥寥数语。被告知人手不缺，原是故交的千秋说会抽空返回帮忙，如今应为奔赴新旅途打点行装。

“不过，在那之前果然有件事要办好，不然总归没法安心。具体细节你或许记不清，而自那时起至今，以及将要绵延至很长很远的未来，我都会，一直一直——”

路灯按次亮起，吉祥物收回屋内。暖黄微泛，倒影相伴投映于窗。稍加犹豫的间隙，已通红着脸在那人怀中。主动或被动，无人再考究。

“想要确认，感到不安的时候，我会无数次地，正式而不厌其烦地告诉你。”

后续发言只于耳畔稍降音量。以至于滋生那样的悸动，翠稍稍觉得自己没用。

那分明只是由几个简单音节相拼而成的简易词汇而已。

第一次见到守泽千秋，正逢黯淡如黄昏的午后。手忙脚乱将吉祥物一只只抱回屋内，翠瞥见乌云势头威压。猛然间划亮沉沉天幕，又于注视下顷刻劈作两半。湿气无孔不入，气势汹汹且不留余地。为迎接响雷跳入被窝蒙上头前，门被推开带动铃声响起。明明已将暂停营业的木牌挂于门外，他叹了口气披上衣服，拖沓着步子下楼。

实际并非初遇，是立于意念外的直觉。分明是陌生的面庞，却似相识已久。以至于非合理且荒诞的情节，譬如一见钟情之类，也终真切地幕幕上演。而那必是暴雨初歇后的事。正返身出门努力抖落雨水，为带入的泥泞连声道歉，他望向那人浑身湿透的狼狈模样，目光于缠满绷带的手指稍作停留。

“这里有热毛巾与热咖啡，不介意的话请自便。一直晴雨不定，至少我来到这里后……如果有哪里可以帮到你，就再好不过了。你说的那个，是我很喜欢的吉祥物，就连挂件也有许多样式……”

于记忆些微残存的模糊片段，无内容的闲聊便为一切的前奏。携裹雨水潮湿清凉，序曲为青草与泥土香。相伴而来的枝叶萌芽花苞初绽，以至于中上外表棕色碎发，皆被雨水镌刻专属印记，是唯独诞生于那日且绵延至今。在那往后无数次望向雨帘，忆起丝毫而必将逐年淡忘。而场景的主角如今正于身畔，时刻备好用爱意将他包裹相融。

所以怎样都无妨。

“我同你都是O型血，处女座，当然还有诸多相似，但根本原因是我爱着你，高峯。如果仅出于此，我不会站在这里。更重要的，我明白且相信你在期待我的答复，更甚是同样爱我，只不过尚未，换言之不敢，审视内心罢了。”

薄些的衣物是迎接夏季的起始。桌椅拂去灰尘，崭新桌布整齐铺盖。换下的与被单一同晾晒微拂，肥皂香于温热日光孕育弥散。他拉起百叶窗帘，享受日光浴的吉祥物们正露出惬意安然的神色。不远处风景依旧，却如颜料于调色盘中逐为凝固，更为浓烈且热切。

“明天就要动身了……？在片场的话，短时间内会很难见到吧？”

“所有的事，即便你这样说，我也……”

他闭上双目。

有些事从起始便注定会很不同。

抬起卷帘门，被稳稳托起推至顶端。拥有露水的湿润，气息仍香甜且温热。身着初见时的便服衬衫，微笑着道早安。石榴石般的眼眸，相较太阳更为炽热夺目。一时遗忘话语又难理清思绪，本意是曾那样哭泣着逃避着，而于其面前，万事万物终逊色。

“所以啊高峯，飞扑进我的怀抱吧？允许自己接受我的爱，也允许我正式收下你的爱吧！我啊，无论你同意与否都会出现在你面前，时刻等候着迎接你的。所以，做好觉悟吧！”

与此同时，花苞盈满露珠正被日光亲吻着，深深浅浅细致入微。是和煦且恬静的，悉数倾洒而来，再至发尾滑落。于安静和谧的小小街巷，只余不时鸟鸣再无他物。

幸运的是，一切终如二人所愿。

头发被轻轻摩挲，耳鬓厮磨间听着那人低语呢喃，乖孩子，好孩子。

“……嗯，谢谢你。守泽，不，千秋桑……”

而于那一刹那，微露晶莹相点缀，于风中轻颤的，大抵是世间花蕾尽数盛放。

Fin.

  


[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-04-16  
评论：4  
热度：31

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f176900)  


评论(4)

热度(31)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  6. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) [0o★欣兒☆o0](https://tina-03.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) [夢幻月](https://menghuanyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) [彌兔](https://mitu0426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://mu-ling000.lofter.com/) [木鈴](https://mu-ling000.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) [死的随机](https://randommeeting.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) [SHIN](https://shin9159.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  23. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/) [没人了](https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) [二氧化硅](https://the-last-ghost.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
